Kei's Diary
by Anime.Manga.Lover316
Summary: Hikari has to stay at Kei's house for 4 weeks. As she stays there, she finds something of Kei's and about the feelings he felt that was unknown to her for 10 years. How will Hikari react to this? What will she do?
1. Diary and Discovery

**Hey everyone. I noticed that you have been wondering about my story of Do You Remember Me (usually the reason why it is on rated M). Well, sadly, it will be remade soon, but for now I wrote something a bit better. Someday I will write a Rated M. Enjoy this for now. **

**Yumi-chan**

**Kei's Diary**

**Chapter 1**

The taxi car engine started turning on. Loads of baggage were about to be put into the trunk. Mrs. Hanozono had one last look at her daughter.

"Hikari, are you sure that you are ok by yourself? Maybe Atsushi should stay here."

Hanozono Hikari took a deep sigh. "Mom, I am 16 and I think I can handle being by myself. Don't worry."

Mr. Hanozono said with fiery determination "My daughter will be fine on her own. She has been training pro-wrestling since she was 5 years old. If anyone hurts her, she can beat them easily."

Hikari punched her fist in the air. "That's right!"

Mrs. Hanozono took out her phone and left her husband and son to Hikari for a while. She dialed a number and responded. "Kei-kun, I have a favor to ask."

After saying goodbye to Hikari, the rest of the Hanozonos left to the airport and the taxi disappeared into the distance. Suddenly, before she stepped into her house, she saw a shiny black car drive to her driveway and none other than Takishima Kei stepped out.

Hikari was extremely shocked. "Takishima, what are you doing here?"

Kei smiled warmly at Hikari. "Your mom called my house and asked me to bring you to my house until they come back."

"What? How come no one told me?" shouted Hikari.

"Well, not that that matters, you should get packed up. Even I wouldn't let you stay alone."

Hikari sighed in defeat and left back in her house to pack her things. When she came back with her luggage, Kei put them in the trunk of his car and drove to his house. Hikari took deep breaths and started wondering if it was a good idea to go with him. The ride was quiet and Kei noticed that Hikari was still in shock.

As they reached the house and Kei took Hikari's things to the guest room, he broke the silence between them.

"Would you like me to help you unpack? Or would you like to stay in my room instead?" he smiled smugly.

Hikari glared at Kei and started pushing him out of the room. "I would never enter your room or let you see my stuff." She slammed the door in his face and Kei just simply sighed and chuckled.

_Hikari, you never cease to amuse me. I am sure you will come to love me as much as I am to you._

Kei, suddenly, had a phone call and found out he needed to fix a problem at the company's buildings. He walked to the front door and took one last look at Hikari's room.

After a long time of unpacking, Hikari wanted to put her tooth brush and toothpaste in the bathroom. She went to Kei's bedroom door and knocked, but there was no answer. She opened the door and noticed that he wasn't home. Remembering what she said about never entering his bedroom, she walked in anyway.

_I guess if I don't make a mess of things, he wouldn't know._

She found tons of paperwork all over the floor and accidently tripped over an object. Hikari went to it and pushed all the paperwork aside. The object appeared to be a small book under lock, but since it was unlocked, Hikari, curiously, opened the book and on the first page was her picture. Then, she flipped to the next page and read a section.

_I guess it was another day with Hanozono-chan, but today was the most important day of my entire life._

_At a race, I grew tired of Hanozono and her constant demands for challenges so I decided to let her win. As I started to cross the finish line, I slowed down and Hanozono passed me with incredible speed. _

_I came in second and many people congratulated her. Though I lost to her, I decided to congratulate her too, but as I walked towards her, she was crying. Angrily, she grabbed my arm and marched me into the middle of the woods. She let go of my arm, fell on her knees, and began to beg me to start our race over. She said that she really wanted me to be her rival and I was really shocked by her expression. Usually, kids my age would never stay near me due to my different likings of things, but Hanozono was different than anyone that I have ever met._

_I will admit it to myself and to everyone, if I can. I was in love with Hikari. _

_Wow, even if I wrote her first name down, it still sounded beautiful. From now on, I will call her Hikari._

Hikari started to become in shock again. She couldn't believe it. Not only that she read Kei's diary, but she found out his secret. She closed the diary, hid it under the sheets of paper, and ran to her room, shutting the door. Hikari started breathing heavily and her heart was pounding like drums.

_It can't be! It's impossible! Takishima…is in love…..with ME?_

**It kinda rushed, but I want her to read his diary often. I know it is weird for Takishima Kei to have a diary, but what can I say? Like Junko once said to me, "Takishima Kei is a lovesick man." (Hope you don't mind me saying that, Junko) Hope you like it and I am completely open to comments. Please review! Onegai! Arigato!**


	2. Truth and Caught

**Hooray! Junko can walk again! She is now working on Kiss Me and I am just bored so I am writing this new chapter. Sorry for the delay! **

**Kei's Diary Chapter 2**

**Hikari's POV**

I stayed in my room, not wanting to speak to anyone. It's impossible that my childhood rival fell head over heels for someone like me. He's the next president to the Takishima Corp. and I am just a commoner. My mind started spinning like wheels until a heard a soft knock on my door and Takishima's voice.

"Hikari, dinner is ready. Be downstairs in about two minutes."

"All right" I shouted back.

When I heard his footsteps walking away, I decided I dress occasionally for dinner in a small black tube dress. As I walked down the staircase, my heart started pounding against my chest. What am I supposed to say to him now?

**Normal POV**

Hikari entered the dining room and there was a huge feast on the table. She was really shocked at the massive food and noticed that no one arrived yet. She decided to sit down and wait for the rest of the family.

Suddenly, Kei entered the dining room and saw Hikari wearing a very elegant dress. A light pink blush was spread across his face. Satoru, who was behind Kei, noticed his son's face. Satoru gave Kei a huge grin and elbowed him repeatedly. Kei began to glare at his father.

"Listen, I already told you. I am letting her decide." Kei whispered to Satoru.

Hikari noticed that the rest of the boys entered and sat down. It was a quiet dinner and nobody wanted to speak. Satoru finished his meal and walked out of the room with Sui to leave the teenagers alone.

Hikari knew that she wanted to break the silence so she can figure out that what she read in Kei's diary was true. She spoke first.

"So, how was your day?"

Kei smiled, knowing that she wanted to talk to him. "It was fine, normal. What about you?"

Hikari suddenly remembered that she was reading Kei's diary. _Why am I remembering this? _"It was….interesting."

It was a short conversation between them and Hikari went up to her room to get ready for bed. After washing herself, she exited the bathroom and eyed Kei's bedroom. Full of curiosity, she wondered what else Kei has written about her. Hikari walked to her bedroom and went to bed.

Meanwhile, Kei, in his bedroom eyed the floor of paper work. He smiled and thought. _Someone was in here. _

Noticing the biggest pile of paper covering up his diary, he pushed them aside and opened his little journal. The first page was left with a small bent corner.

Kei smiled widened. _Hikari, have you realized it now? _

He cleaned the floor, organized his papers, and got ready to go to bed.

The next morning, Hikari and Kei went to school and entered the Greenhouse. Akira ran and held Hikari so tight that Hikari couldn't breathe. Kei calmly sat down in his chair and started opening his laptop.

Throughout the entire day, Hikari couldn't get out of the thought of Kei being in love with her. She wanted to know for sure that it wasn't just a mistake. This made her come up with a plan.

At the gates of the school, Kei's chauffeur was waiting for them. Kei turned to Hikari.

"I have to meeting at one of the buildings and it is not far from here. You can go home first."

Hikari nodded and entered the car watching Kei disappear in the distance. _Good! With Takishima gone for a while, I can figure out the truth._

When Hikari got to the Takishima residence, she ran up the staircase and opened Kei's bedroom door. She found the room neat and spotless. Also, she saw Kei's diary on his desk, grabbed it, and ran straight to her bedroom. Hikari was afraid she might've been caught by one of the maids or Sui.

Hikari sat on her bed and opened to a random page. She began reading.

_Hikari was starting to irritate me today! I saw her face this morning at school and she was acting weird. It appears she was acting weird since Yahiro's party. I knew I had to figure out why she was avoiding me or at least not telling me what he said. _

_Knowing that Hikari would never turn down a challenge, I made a contest and if I won, she would tell me her little secret. Eventually, I obviously won and waited for her to tell me. She was hesitant at first then she gave in and told me. Tadashi ruined my first hearing of it, but Hikari repeated it anyway. _

_She said to me that Yahiro told her that I was in love with her. I had to admit that I was shocked. After the ten long years of enduring my feelings, she finally knew. Just when I was going to tell her that it was the truth, she told me that it couldn't be possible because we were rivals._

_Oh my, gosh! Can someone, who is as smart as Hikari, be that dense! _

_Well, it still hurts, but I guess I won't deny it now. I still love her anyway, no matter what she thinks of me._

Hikari started staring off into space. She finally knew that it wasn't a mistake. Kei was truly in love with her. And not just now, for ten years! Hikari decided that she would give herself some time to think about what she would say to Kei after figuring out what to do.

She closed the book and walked to Kei's room. Lost in her thoughts, she hit her hip against a corner and dropped the diary. The book opened to a random page and it turned out that it was dated yesterday. Hikari picked up the diary and it read:

_I love you, Hikari._

Just when Hikari was going to put the diary back she heard a voice.

"Hikari? What are you doing here?"

She turned around to see Kei at the door of the bedroom with a calm smile on his face.

Oh no!

**(What do you think of it? Bad, good, ok, or weird? I don't mind criticism or corrections. Please review! Arigato! Yumi-chan.)**


	3. Love and New Rival

**Yumi, here! I am positive that when you read the pervious chapter of Kiss Me, you probably said "WHAT THE ….?" I don't like to swear so let's just leave it like that. I know because I said it too. Nice going, Junko. Anyway, I will be working on more Kei and Hikari stories. Enjoy!**

_Just when Hikari was going to put the diary back she heard a voice._

_"Hikari? What are you doing here?"_

_She turned around to see Kei at the door of the bedroom with a calm smile on his face._

_Oh no!_

Hikari moved her eyeball, noticing that she was still holding Kei's diary. Silence won over the rivals and none of them spoke. Finally, Kei broke the silence.

"Hikari, what are you holding?"

Hikari panicked. "Um..um…it's not what it looks like."

Kei sighed and didn't want Hikari to be scared.

"Hikari, I understand. It must be a misunderstanding."

Hikari just nodded and forced a smile.

"Uh…yeah….a total misunderstanding."

She started to exit out the door, but a hand stopped her. Hikari looked up to Kei and saw his eyes look serious than ever.

"Hikari, after what you just read, I am sure that you know that I am in love with you. Now, what do you think of me?"

Nervous, Hikari didn't know what to answer, her mind went plain blank. She couldn't speak and her heart was pounding so loud that another country could hear it. Hikari, too shocked to answer, snatched her hand back and back away slowly.

"I'm sorry."

Then, she ran out of the room, leaving Kei standing there all alone. He fell to his knees and his hands pressed against the floor, holding his body up. His heart felt heavy, sinking to his stomach. Tears started forming.

_Hikari. Did I have to scare you so much? Was letting you know that I loved you was too much? Why did you have to be so dense? Can't you see that I have always had feelings for you? These emotions are too much that even I can't endure it. Hikari…please…..answer me. Tell me your answer. Answer me!_

"HIKARI, I LOVE YOU AND I ALWAYS WILL!"

Kei looked at his closed door and noticed Hikari didn't come back.

_Was I too late? Can my affections reach her?_

Two minutes, which felt like hours to Kei, of emotional torture took over him. That is until he felt a warm hand cupping his cheek. He raised his head and saw a tearful, smiling Hikari. Her eyes were shining like stars in the light, which were reflecting her tears. Her lips pressed touching each other and released. Her head was full of Kei's voice screaming "I love you"

Kei's answer was coming up as Hikari gradually leaned her face to his ear and whispered

"I love you, too. And I always will."

Kei's eyes opened wide and pulled Hikari into a hug. More tears came out from both of their eyes. The hug last a long time, but they released on another to look into each other's eyes. Slowly, the rivals leaned their faces against one another and their lips have met.

An everlasting kiss. The sweet fragrance of love surrounded the couple.

Hikari's mind was going on like crazy.

_I love him. There is no denying anything anymore. I was such an idiot to think that competition was more important than a love that a man has for me. I will savor this moment and will love Takishima for the rest of my life. If he is happy, so am I._

Their lips began to part and Kei wiped her tears away.

"Hikari, thank you for everything. I couldn't ask for more than this."

Hikari replied back. "Neither can I."

They both had a long talk and Hikari got tired. Kei walked her to her room.

"Thank you…K-Kei"

Hikari stood on her tip toes and gave him a peck on the lips. His eyes widened again due to her boldness.

Hikari gave a sweet grin and went to bed, closing her door. "Have sweet dreams."

Kei answered back, giving a brilliant smile. "Oh, I will."

Hikari, who heard Kei's answer, felt all giddy and lovey. Jumping onto her bed, she shut her eyes and struggled to sleep. It was in vain, though. Since all she could think about was Kei.

This goes the same for Kei. He also felt giddy and he held his hand to his heart, started to his bed.

"Is this a dream? If it is, I want to stay asleep. Forever."

A memory struck Kei as he reminisces about his deal with his grandfather.

"Once I tell him, I can have my freedom to have Hikari to be with me. No more marriage interviews."

Kei tried to sleep, but, like Hikari, he kept on thinking about her. What a lovey-dovey couple!

There was nothing that could ruin this or so they thought.

Meanwhile…

"Hanozono Hikari is Kei's one-sided crush?" a deep man's voice was spoken.

Another younger man spoke. "Yes. And if he starts dating her…"

The older man exclaimed. "No! I won't let him. I can't let that girl take Kei or she will hurt him. I can tell that she will be a burden to him. Nothing more."

Silence took over both men.

The older man said calmly. "Watch over Kei and makes sure, under any circumstances, that Hanozono stays away from him. Even if we have to use force."

"Yes, sir."

As the younger man left, the other grabbed a picture of Hikari and threw it into the fireplace. The photo burned to ashes quickly and became dust.

"I don't care how much Kei loves you. You will not harm him."

He picked up his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Kasumi-san, I have heard that you need a fiancé to help manage your families company. I have a grandson and you might be interested."

Kasumi replied. "Oh, really. How interesting! What is his name?"

"Takishima Kei."

**I made a promise to Junko to make Kei and Hikari date sooner. She thought that people should see about what a relationship and any problems they might have on their way. Sorry if this is rushed, but I am not the kind to break a promise. By the way, the "Kasumi" in the story is actually my sister. She disliked the "Kei and Hikari love". I HATE YOU, KASUMI! She kept on saying that Kei should date another girl than one who is so stupid. :'( Changing the subject, I hoped you like chapter 3. I know that the plot is kinda going against the title or my true thesis, but it will come back. Arigato and review! **


	4. Student and Meeting

**Hi! It's Yumi. Here is the next chapter of Kei's Diary. Please read the bottom message afterwards. Anyway, enjoy!**

Flashback

_As the younger man left, the other grabbed a picture of Hikari and threw it into the fireplace. The photo burned to ashes quickly and became dust._

_"I don't care how much Kei loves you. You will not harm him."_

_He picked up his cell phone and dialed a number._

_"Kasumi-san, I have heard that you need a fiancé to help manage your families company. I have a grandson and you might be interested."_

_Kasumi replied. "Oh, really. How interesting! What is his name?"_

_"Takishima Kei."_

End of Flashback

**Takishima Residence**

A bright shimmering light from the sun hit Hikari's face and irritated her eyes. She opened them and looked around from where she slept. It wasn't her room. Then, Hikari felt something heavy wrapped around her. Looking down, she noticed that it was Kei's arms. A small chuckle came from her as she remembered what had happened yesterday.

Trying to free herself from her entrapment, Hikari felt her stomach growl. Her face turned completely scarlet of embarrassment. Unfortunately for her, Kei had heard her stomach and let out a soft giggle and woke himself up. He glanced at her and saw her blushing madly. Kei gave a warm smile and gave her a peck on the nose.

"Good morning, Hikari. You sound hungry."

Hikari beamed and nodded.

The happy couple went downstairs and had a nice conversation while eating breakfast.

When they were done, Hikari was about to leave to clean herself up, but a hand grabbed her arm causing her stop. She saw Kei with a stern look.

Hikari looked at Kei in confusion. "What's wrong?"

Kei was worried and asked "I just want to be clear. I love you and you feel the same way, right?"

The raven-haired girl nodded. Then, she felt his hand nervously shaking her arm.

"So, then…..will you go out with me?"

Hikari smiled and understood. She walked over and hugged Kei, replying "Yes"

Kei embraced her back and when they released each other, both went to get ready for school.

Just when they were about to get into the car, Kei got a phone call. He answered it and hung up briefly afterwards.

"Sorry, Hikari. I have to go to a meeting with my grandfather, so I will be at school a little late."

Hikari put on a sad face. She didn't want to tell the S.A about the "news" alone. They would never let her down.

Kei smiled, seeing her cute and gloomy face. He leaned down to her height and kissed her nose.

"I knew Miss Number Two wouldn't be up for this. How sad!"

That immediately fired up her mood. Her eyes became fiery with determination. She went inside the car and she rolled down the window to shout:

"Don't take me as an idiot!" and "Who are you calling number two?"

The car drove away into the distance as Kei took another car to go to the meeting.

**Takishima Corp.**

The elevator door opened to a conference room with Takishima Kaname waiting for him. Kei walked in and sat at the table, facing his grandfather. Silence took over the room until Kei heard a soft inhale from his grandfather.

"Kei, I have heard that you know of a commoner girl, Hanozono Hikari. Is that true?"

"Yes, Chairman." Kei replied anxiously.

Kaname took in another deep breath. "What is your relationship with her?"

Kei knew that this situation was eventually going downhill. "She is my girlfriend."

A glare suddenly was shown on the Chairman's eyes. He laced his hands together and spoke in a business-like manner.

"Kei, this may be hard for you, but you need to break up with her. I have already chosen your bride-to-be."

And speak of the devil, the elevator door opened and entered a girl with long brown hair and onyx eyes like Hikari's .

"Iwasaki Kasumi. So glad for you to join us."

She took a bow of respect to the Takishimas.

"Thank you, Chairman." She turned to Kei. "It is quite an honor to meet the next heir as well." She held out her hand and Kei shook hers of greeting.

"Kei and Kasumi, you are to be wedded and forging companies with one another. Also, Kasumi will also be going to Hakusenkan"

Kasumi looked at Kei and saw he had a shocked face, but she smiled. She knew that he wanted to disapprove the decision.

"Chairman, Iwasaki-san. I have a girlfriend so I am afraid that this discussion will not be brought up with again. I will not marry anyone, but Hikari. Now, if you'll excuse me, I will late to school."

Kei left with an angry mood. Kaname stood up ready to stop Kei, but Kasumi stopped his grandfather.

"That's ok. It is his wedding and will choose to marry me if he wants to."

"So what is your plan, Kasumi-san?"

"I will make him chose to marry me."

Kasumi left the conference room and left to Hakusenkan.

**Greenhouse**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

The S.A covered their ears to Akira's dramatic screaming.

Tadashi tried to calm her. "Come, Akira. We all knew that this was coming."

Hikari remained blushing as Megumi, Ryuu, and Jun was congratulating her.

Akira stormed to Hikari and said

"Hikari, where is that monster? I am going to kill him!"

A voice came up from behind Akira.

"Do you mean me?"

Akira turned around and saw Kei. She screamed and was startled as she ran behind Hikari.

"Hikari, save me!"

**Few hours later**

Tea was served and everyone was being normal. Akira was beating Tadashi up, Ryuu was napping with the twins, and Hikari and Kei were studying. Curious, Hikari leaned over towards Kei to ask him something. Kei, however, knew Hikari was getting close so he turned his head to her direction and stole a kiss.

Hikari started turning into many shades of red and felt his tongue enter her mouth. She relaxed and allowed entrance. Her arms were put around his neck and his hands were on her waist. Then something started to move fast against the wind and the couple broke away. A huge pot flew between them. They both saw Akira glaring at Kei.

Hikari remembered what she needed to ask him.

"Takishima, I was wondering how was your meeting? If something came up, then I won't bother you."

Kei started to remember the discussion he had with his grandfather and didn't want Hikari to get troubled by it.

"It was nothing that important."

Suddenly, the glass doors of the Greenhouse were opened and there was a student in an S.A uniform arriving.

"Hi! I'm a new student here. My name is Iwasaki Kasumi."

_Will there be a love triangle? Mate ne!_

**Well, is it good? Just kidding. ;)If it sucks, just say so. Sorry for the late update on this story. Junko is being lazy to write her story. Hey, by the time both of our stories are done; please tell us which story is better. Don't tell us before that or we won't improve. Thanks and please review! Onegai. Arigato!**


	5. Confusion and Phone Call

**Hi everyone! Junko here! Yumi sadly won't be updating her stories anymore but I am more than honored to continue her story. Thank you for the past reviews, views, and reading my new chapter in Kiss Me. Please enjoy this new chapter in Kei's Diary.**

_Suddenly, the glass doors of the Greenhouse were opened and there was a student in an S.A uniform arriving. _

"_Hi! I'm a new student here. My name is Iwasaki Kasumi."_

Though a joyful voice from Kasumi, the whole Greenhouse was dead silent. Kei displayed a very scary face at Kasumi. Questions crossed his mind as to the reason that she was studying at Hakusenkan Academy.

Breaking the tension, Hikari smiled happily and hopped over to Kasumi.

"Hi! Welcome to the S.A. I'm Hanozono Hikari. Nice to meet you!"

_Hanozono? This must be the girl Kei is dating._

Kasumi scanned Hikari, head to toe.

_Huh. She doesn't look much. Plain straight hair. No makeup. Her walk is almost of a little child. No reason to be called a proper woman. And she has the aura of a commoner. What on earth does Kei see in her!?_

Of course, Kasumi knew that she didn't want to cause a huge mess. She put on her best fake smile and took Hikari's hand.

"Nice to meet you too. I am looking forward to being friends with you"

"DROP THE ACT, KASUMI!"

Kei stepped towards the girls and still had the scary look on his face. He took back Hikari's hand from Kasumi and grasped his girlfriend's hand tightly. He wanted to show that he will protect her with his life, no matter what happens. Hikari just stood still, confused by the chilling aura her boyfriend was exerting. Kei then spoke up.

"If you know what is good for you, leave this school. The sight of you disgusts me."

Kasumi smiled back at him, arrogantly. She took notice that everyone, including Hikari, was present and responded back to Kei with a conceited tone.

"How could you say something so mean to your fiancée?"

Silence.

And then…

"EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH!?"

Everyone, but Kei, Kasumi, and Hikari shouted in confusion.

Megumi held up her sign. _Love triangle? _They looked at her and nodded. Jun leaned into the group and whispered, "Why wasn't Hikari-chan surprised?"

Akira whispered back. "She probably in shock. I knew dating that monster was going to bring misfortune to my angel."

They all turned to Hikari and expected a stunned expression. However…

"Wow! Isn't that wonderful? Takishima, you didn't me that you had such a wonderful fiancée."

Hikari turned to Kei and smiled. Apparently, everyone but Hikari ended up with a stunned expression. They all had the same thought.

_How dense can she possibly be?_

"Takishima, why don't you tour Kasumi around the campus?"

Hikari pushed both Kei and Kasumi out the Greenhouse doors, ignoring Kei's protests.

"Have fun you two!" Hikari said with a big grin and thumbs up.

The doors were closed shut. The S.A ran over to Hikari and questions surrounded her like…

_What were you thinking? Why are you letting them get together? Don't you love Kei? Do you have any idea who she is? Why aren't you upset?_

Hikari turned around to face her friends. "I have no reason to get mad at her. I am happy to know that someone loves Takishima too"

Everyone shook their heads in disappointment to Hikari's naïve conclusions.

**Meanwhile**

"FOR THE HUNDRETH TIME, LET GO OF MY ARM!"

Kasumi tried to make a cute, begging face. She tugged his arm harder and held it close to her.

"Ehhh? But we are going to get married soon and should start being like a couple. As a gentleman, when you are escorting a woman, you should lend your arm to her."

Kei sighed and roughly pulled his arm back. He exposed a violent killing look.

"I never gave you my consent to get married."

Kasumi simply smiled.

"I am sure you love your girlfriend."

"Of course, I do!"

"And I'm sure you would stand by her decisions"

"Of course!"

She took a deep breath.

"Well, there you go. She is the one who gave her consent for us to get married. In this case, isn't that the same as you giving your consent?"

Though it looked like the argument had Kei backed against the wall, he had a comeback. Naturally, Kei knew that the one he loves couldn't possibly give up on their relationship.

"I have known Hikari for more than 10 years. She isn't the type of person to let me go easily. She isn't like you; clingy, egotistical, nor materialistic."

Kei ran back to the Greenhouse leaving Kasumi and back to his love.

When he reached the glass doors, he looked to his left and saw a hint of black hair. Walking close to the figure, his eyes laid on his sleeping black-haired beauty. Her back leaned on a tree and her hands held her history book. Kei's lips formed a huge grin as he was basked in the peacefulness and loveliness. He laid next to her, also leaning on the tree, and took her hand in his. The hands laced together and Kei too fell asleep.

Staring at the couple in pure hatred, Kasumi hid behind another tree for from them. Her fingernails scratched the bark of the tree like a cat. Her mind filled with many ways to ruin the couple, but she was snapped out of it by the ringing of her cellphone.

"Iwasaki Kasumi here. Yes chairman. Please set the date of the wedding. Of course, the sooner the better."

**What do you think? If you didn't like it, I am sorry. I am still a little rusty on my writing, but it will improve soon. Thanks for reading my stories again. I am inspired thanks to you. Please review; good or bad. Until next time. **

**-Junko O.**


	6. Confession and Grandfather

_Previously in Kei's Diary_

_When he reached the glass doors, he looked to his left and saw a hint of black hair. Walking close to the figure, his eyes laid on his sleeping black-haired beauty. Her back leaned on a tree and her hands held her history book. Kei's lips formed a huge grin as he was basked in the peacefulness and loveliness. He laid next to her, also leaning on the tree, and took her hand in his. The hands laced together and Kei too fell asleep._

_Staring at the couple in pure hatred, Kasumi hid behind another tree far from them. Her fingernails scratched the bark of the tree like a cat. Her mind filled with many ways to ruin the couple, but she was snapped out of it by the ringing of her cellphone. _

"_Iwasaki Kasumi here. Yes chairman. Please set the date of the wedding. Of course, the sooner the better."_

**In the car…**

"Hikari, you haven't said a word to me since we left school." Kei took in his love's silence and concerned aura she was releasing. She had been staring at the window in very deep thought. Of course. She is probably concerned that he has a fiancée and didn't tell her about it. Hikari must have pretended to be nice to Kasumi because she didn't want to become enemies with her or trouble Kei. She must be jealous!

"Hikari, I really do understand if you are upset. But please don't put walls up against me. That is what a boyfriend is for" Kei placed his hand on hers and smiled.

Hikari finally faced him and her cheeks slightly tainted pink. A smile went across her lips and knew that she could trust Kei to any of her worries.

"Thank you, Takishima. I feel better now. It's just been bugging me all this time and a bit embarrassing to mention, but I won't hold it in. Please promise me that you won't avoid the question and answer me seriously."

Kei was glad Hikari would finally tell him and that he was of help to her. Most likely the first time ever, she was going to tell him that she was jealous. This excitement made Kei quite happy. To know that his girlfriend wanted him all to herself. He will answer her and tell her that she doesn't need to worry. He will always love her and treasure her with his life.

"I promise Hikari. Go ahead" Kei grinned and Hikari took a deep breath.

"Why? Takishima, why? Why wasn't I in my room this morning?"

…

Silence

…

And then…

"Eh?" Kei's grin started to falter.

"You know. After I left your room, I went back to my room and slept. Then I woke up in your room. Did I do something? Did something happen to us?"

Kei released his hands from hers and placed them on his face in disappointment. Hikari looked at him in confusion, wondering why he looked so upset. How could she be so dense!? This happened twice in one day! She was very close to the extent of making him say "uncle". It was amazing that she was able to be a Hakusenkan student that is 2nd place of the entire Academy. Is it humanly possible to be so thick-headed? But that is one trait of why he loves her so much. Kei let go of his frustration and turned towards Hikari.

"Well, you see…"

_Flashback_

_Two hundred and five. Two hundred and six. Two hundred and… oh it's not working! Counting sheep is not going to put him to sleep. Kei stared at the ceiling the entire time. Thinking about Hikari seemed more enjoyable than sleeping. He thought about all the things they could do together now that they are in a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship. He doesn't seem to function well without Hikari near him. Wait…that's it! He needed Hikari to function, which includes sleeping. _

_Kei quietly snuck out of his bedroom and into Hikari's room. Even though it was pitch black, with Hikari, everything seemed very bright. It was very easy to find her in the dark. Kei picked her up, princess-style of course, and carried her to his bedroom. As he laid her on his king-sized bed, her body moved around, adjusting to the new environment. She was too cute! Kei also laid down and wrapped his arms around her like she was a stuffed toy for a child. And just like that…_

_Zzzzzzzzzz….._

_End of Flashback_

Hikari turned scarlet red and stared in embarrassment. Her jaw almost reached the floor. Kei chuckled and placed his hand on her chin to close her mouth.

"It's true though, Hikari. I can't do anything without you. Please don't leave me. Don't ever leave my side."

Overwhelmed with the aura of love and care, Hikari, despite the corny line, was somewhat happy. Happy to have someone who could love her with all his heart. Swept by the atmosphere she wrapped her arms around Kei in a warm hug. Kei looked at his girlfriend, smiled gently and hugged her back.

"Hikari, I have a challenge for you. Will you accept?"

Hikari released one arm from Kei's waist, made a fist and punched the air with confidence and pride.

"Yeah, I accept. I won't lose to you!"

"Great. I won't lose to you either. My challenge is whoever wants breaks up first, is the loser."

Holding Hikari close to him, gently whispering in her…

"Good luck, Miss Number Two"

**Pulling into the Takishima Mansion…**

"DON'T CALL ME NUMBER TWO!"

**Takishima Residence**

Sadly, this romantic feeling didn't last long. The entire mansion was parked with limousines and other wealthy fancy cars. There were people dressed in the most formal clothing. Didn't seem like it was for a meeting or a get together. It looked more like a celebration of some sort. Celebration of what? An engagement! It's an engagement party!

As the thought reached Kei's mind, he grabbed Hikari's hand and dragged her to the front door. Both rushed into the house and noticed the mob of people. Some of the guests noticed that Kei was home and surrounded him, pushing Hikari away from his grip. Questions were shouted at him.

"Takishima-san, when did you meet Iwasaki-san?"

"When did you propose to her?"

"I heard that you two have known each since elementary school."

"When did you two start going out?"

"You two were the top students in each of your schools."

**Meanwhile…**

Hikari finally was able to free herself from the crowd and breathe. However, she almost swallowed her tongue as she was suddenly pulled into another room. Two security guards picked her up and carried her to a meeting room by her arms. She struggled against their strength and was able to get her feet on the ground. With effortless strength, she flipped each guard from both sides of her arms and they landed on the floor in pain.

"No need to be violent, Hanozono-san. I expect you to be happy that Kei is getting married." a low voice spoke.

Out of the darkness of the room and into the light, there stood Takishima Kaname, Kei's grandfather.

"Please excuse me for the rude introduction. I am Kei's grandfather. I have been wanting to speak to you. Please have a seat."

The president formerly sat down. Hikari was hesitant whether or not to stay, but she wanted to know what was going on so she sat down as well.

"I understand that you would want to find Kei so I will make this short. I want you to break up with Kei."

Hikari's onyx orbs widened in shock.

"From the look on your face, I can tell that you disapprove. Well then, let me explain this to you. You are aware that you and Kei are from different classes. He is a blue-blood and you aren't. Your ways will be too different from his and I am sure both of you will disagree on many things if you stay together long. Also, do you know that your talents and education do not match Kei's? He is a figure of perfection. And he doesn't need anything to taint that. For the future of the Takishima Group and family, I would do anything to remove any sort of burden that displays imperfection."

_He must mean me._

"That is why I have chosen a perfect bride for Kei. Now, I fully understand that you love Kei so I won't stop you from loving him. I am sure you would do anything for him. Will you please do so and break up with him?"

Hikari's mind went blank. She didn't know what to say and her body went cold. She wished for anything to come out of her mouth. Something that would stop him from controlling Kei's life. But she couldn't help, but agree with his grandfather. She is a number two and Kei's a number one. What could she possibly have that would benefit Kei? Kasumi has wealth, beauty, intelligence and she loves him. Hikari has a family that is still under a debt, her looks are of a plain commoner, and a number two. Maybe it was best to let Kei and Kasumi get married. Kei will forget about Hikari in time. His face suddenly appeared in her mind.

_I can't do anything without you. Please don't leave me. Don't ever leave my side._

What will she do? Hikari opened her mouth to speak until…

The door slammed open.

"I KNEW IT!" Kei shouted in pure hatred.

**Here you go! I have finals coming in college. So I will be taking a few weeks off of FanFiction. Sorry. I tried to write a lot in this chapter for the long time I will be gone. I would like to give thanks to Rainbow and Flowers, louiseramz, Anime fan KNB, and any others that I have missed. You have absolutely no idea how happy I am to here that you have read, reviewed, and faved my stories. I have a reason to continue my writing for Hikari and Kei fanfics. Again thanks!**

**Until the next chapter,**

**Junko O.**


	7. Bedroom and My First

_Previously on Kei's Diary:_

_Hikari's mind went blank. She didn't know what to say and her body went cold. She wished for anything to come out of her mouth. Something that would stop him from controlling Kei's life. But she couldn't help, but agree with his grandfather. She is a number two and Kei's a number one. What could she possibly have that would benefit Kei? Kasumi has wealth, beauty, intelligence and she loves him. Hikari has a family that is still under a debt, her looks are of a plain commoner, and a number two. Maybe it was best to let Kei and Kasumi get married. Kei will forget about Hikari in time. His face suddenly appeared in her mind._

_I can't do anything without you. Please don't leave me. Don't ever leave my side._

_What will she do? Hikari opened her mouth to speak until…_

_The door slammed open. _

"_I KNEW IT!" Kei shouted in pure hatred._

Hikari and Kaname turned and faced the angry Takishima heir. Kei furiously marched to Hikari, grabbed her arm, and stormed out to somewhere private. The president calmly sat back down and responded to Hikari before she went out the door.

"Please think about it, Hanozono-san"

**Kei's Room**

Kei locked his bedroom door and roughly but gently threw Hikari onto his bed. They were laying in a pinning position with Kei on top of her.

"Now, Hikari. I want you to calmly tell me….WHAT DID YOU SAY TO YOU?!"

Frightened out of her mind, Hikari stammered and her brain twisted in many directions to find an answer. She went completely crossed-eyed.

"T-Takishima, its nothing really important."

Kei, knowing very well that Hikari was lying, raised an eye-brow and gave her a "Tell-Me-Now" stare. Hikari blushed, but looked away to resist his tempting. However, Kei always has a back-up plan. He leaned close to her ear and whispered gently.

"So…I guess Ms. Number Two is too afraid to tell me."

That's it!

Hikari got up and shouted "WHO ARE YOU CALLING MS. NUMBER TWO?!"

Kei smiled. _Hikari is back to normal _"Now will you tell me what my grandfather said to you?"

Taking a deep breath, she explained exactly what happened, word-for-word. There were no words that could explain the chill in the bedroom. The couple automatically had cold feet. Kei was extremely upset, of course, but didn't want to show that to Hikari. Knowing her for nearly ten years, she would blame herself if anything troubled Kei. He kindly stayed composed and held her tightly to him.

"Hikari, please don't be troubled by what he says. He never really cared for anything or anyone, but the company."

"But so many people are depending on the company to make a living. I guess you marrying Kasumi-san is a benefit. The company could be even more rich and successful. Maybe it's best if we never…"

Kei interrupted. "Hikari, what on earth were you listening to when I was talking to you in the car? I told you to never leave my side. We even had a challenge. If you really want to be first place, you can't chicken out for your opponent's sake. Let's be strong, Hikari."

His grip on her body tightened. Hikari finally smiled and the anxiety was completely gone. As expected of Takishima Kei. She wrapped her arms around Kei and they both closed the distance between their faces. Gravity got the best of them as they laid back on the bed.

Tongue…

Body…

Warmth…

Eyes shut, but Kei's voice whispered to Hikari.

"Let me show you how much I love you."

Hikari didn't know how long time had passed. She turned her head as Kei was kissing her neck and chest. She saw their clothes on the floor and it finally got to her head that they were naked. Hot and bothered, Hikari didn't feel the need to shout at Kei for the condition they were in. She felt a weird sensation between her legs. Something wet. And its building up.

And then…

A sharp pain struck and groans escaped both their lips. Kei panicked and looked down at Hikari with worry and guiltiness, only to be receiving a smile from her. He smiled back and the process continued and the couple went through a tremendous amount of pain and pleasure.

**An hour later…**

Kei and Hikari couldn't feel their bodies as they're legs felt like J-ello. Kei caressed Hikari's hair while holding her close to him. He couldn't stop smiling after what happened, but Hikari on the other hand was still shell-shocked. The funny part was that Kei knew she would be.

"Takishima, did that just…?"

"Yes, Hikari. It just happened" he interrupted and answered as his grin grew wider. "But Hikari, don't ever let anyone ever do to you what I did. Ever!"

"I remembered my brother used to warn me about this. He said that men are able to sleep with any girl and not get affected as much, but not vice versa."

"What about it, Hikari?" curious as to why she brought that up in the first place. Hikari didn't answer, but then Kei realized what she meant. "Hikari, are you thinking that I slept with other women before.

Hikari blushed. "I-I didn't say that! But did you?"

Kei sighed with defeat and took in a deep breath before answering her.

"Yes, Hikari. There was one girl."

This shocked Hikari and saddened her. She tried to remain composed.

"O-oh. So was I the second?"

Kei looked into her onyx eyes with a gentle smile.

"No, you were my first."

Hikari was suddenly filled with joy as she wrapped her arms around his chest as both fell into deep slumber. No words could possible describe the moment. Nothing could possible break this interlude.

**Except…**

A woman stepped away from the bedroom door and dialed a phone number. As the phone rang to reach the other caller, she was clenching her fist and her teeth scraped against each other. Her hatred aura was multiplying more and more. She will break Hikari, inside and out, until she learns that she can't be with Kei any longer. How dare such a dirty commoner seduce him and steal his virginity?! Can't she understand her place?!

The phone was answered. "Yes, Kasumi?"

"Have you set a date for the wedding?"

"How does 5 days sound?"

Kasumi was slightly relieved. "Perfect."

This would give her enough time to destroy Hikari once and for all.

**Stupid Ending, I know. But I was inspired yet again. Sorry for the long wait. I looked at other Fanfictions (romance of course) and was awe struck by how well it was written. This made me write this chapter. Thank you for all the authors that have written such wonderful Fanfictions and I hope that you are able to inspire more people. Anyway, I don't know if what I wrote was a bit of a lime, but I want to move forward with Kei and Hikari's relationship and show that every time they take a step further, things slowly get worse. But that is all for the wonderful readers to guess. Thanks for all that have read my stories and stayed with me for so long. **

**Until the next chapter, **

**Junko O.**


	8. Heat and Chill

_Previously on Kei's Diary:_

"_Have you set a date for the wedding?"_

"_How does 5 days sound?"_

_Kasumi was slightly relieved. "Perfect"_

_This would give her enough time to destroy Hikari once and for all._

"Here are both your breakfasts, Kei-sama" a maid brought in a cart full of gourmet dishes that the wealthiest of all aristocrats could possibly afford.

"Thank you very much you are dismissed" Kei sent the maid out of the room. She bowed respectively and took her leave, closing the door behind her.

Kei turned back to his cellular. "So, my greatest apologies for not having Hikari come home last night."

"Oh, it is no problem at all. " Masako Hanozono replied politely on the other line. "Please take good care of…..HEY KEI! IF YOU DARE DO ANYTHING TO MY LITTLE SISTER, YOU ARE DEAD!" Atsushi interrupted and the line went dead.

Kei placed down his phone on the nightstand next to his bed and turned to see the most beautiful girl in the world. He gently brush the loose hair so he could see her sleeping face. Every memory of what happened last night came through his mind like a movie. Not one detail left out. But it somewhat felt like a dream. This girl, this simple plain commoner girl, stole the heart of the future chairman of a massive company. And they were able to go quite far in a relationship.

Suddenly, something occurred to him. Ever since he and Hikari started dating, he had never wrote in his diary. Who needs it if he already won the heart of the one he loves? He can be as open and honest with her as he wanted. There was no need to hide his feelings anymore. Kei silently snuck out of bed and into his office room. Opening his drawer that was under lock and key, he took out his diary, took out the picture of Hikari, that he left inside, and tossed it in the trash. Every memory, every goal, every moment with her will no longer be written down for wishful thinking. They will let fate decide their course.

When Kei came back to the bedroom, he noticed Hikari got out of bed, some of the breakfast was eaten, and she was placing her clothes back on. She didn't notice that he was behind her. Taking advantage of the situation, he quietly walked up to her and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

"AAAAAHHH! Takishima, don't do that!" Hikari screamed.

Kei couldn't stop smiling. Hikari was just too cute! The mirror on the wall caught his attention and he led Hikari to it, with his arms still wrapped around her.

"Hikari, do we look good together?" Kei whispered gently in her ear.

There were no words to describe how red Hikari's face was and heat exerted off her body. Kei obviously knew this and decided to stop.

"But enough of that." Kei stole a kiss on her cheek. "We are going to be late for school."

"Oh, right! The test results come out today! We can't be late." Hikari responded.

As Kei took a bite out of a croissant, he knew they both looked forward to seeing the results and he always wanted to see her reaction. However, that wasn't the real reason he was eager to go to school on time. The whole school and even the whole world needs to know that Hikari belongs to Takishima Kei, PERMANENTLY!

As they headed out the front door, little did they know….

"Kei! I have come to pick you up!" Kasumi jumped towards Kei so that he would catch her.

Kei wrapped his arm around Hikari's shoulder and easily dodged Kasumi. He rushed Hikari into the car and jumped in himself. With the doors all locked, Kei requested to the driver to go to the school and step on it. The car sped up and left the mansion within a second, leaving Kasumi standing in complete disappointment. However, a smile appeared on her face as she calls her chauffer for a ride to school.

**Hakusenkan Academy…**

The entire school was decorated in streamers, balloons, signs, and a huge amount of people. Almost 200,000 people! Confused, Kei and Hikari stepped out of the car and looked around to figure out what was going on. There were not only students, but there were different chairmen of a huge variety of companies and news reporters of every news recording broadcast. As the crowd got sight of the couple, they all pushed Hikari out of Kei's grip, again. He was surrounded by shouted different congratulating statements such as…

"Congratulations on your engagement to Iwasaki-san!"

"I heard you two are going to get married in less than a week."

"Is it going to be a banquet?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Hey, here comes your fiancée!"

A car, belonging to the Iwasaki Corporation, pulled up and out came a satisfied Kasumi. Everyone made a pathway for her to reach Kei and she gently wrapped her arm around his. Cameras flashed, questions multiplied, and Kei looked around the mass of people for his black-haired beauty, but she was nowhere to be found. Why did she leave? She's not mad, is she? Is she sad? Kei wouldn't let that happen! He fought out of the multitude and to the Greenhouse, where she should be.

The glass doors slammed open and Kei rushed in to find Hikari staring at some paperwork. The whole SA seemed to be upset as well and looked at her in concern. Kei didn't have any idea what was going on. Despite the warm day, there was a chill that touched everyone's skin. Finally, movement came from behind Kei. School Chairwoman Karino walked professionally into the Greenhouse and summoned Hikari with her eyes. Nodding in acceptance, she left the room with Tadashi's mother.

Kei turned to his friends and said in a panic "What on earth is going on?!"

The rest of the SA looked at each other, communicating in facial expressions to who should tell Kei. It suddenly came down to Tadashi.

"Kei, Hikari can't be in the SA anymore. She has to become a normal student and join the A-class."

**My inspiration stopped there sadly. I'm sorry I couldn't end it very well, but I can't go any further. Something will come and I will do my very best on the next chapter! We will see Hikari slowing pushed into leaving Kei and more romance. Anyway, if anyone loves Hikari and Kei romance, please read the author "hislips". Great writer in my opinion and reread her Fanfictions to find inspiration. I have finals coming soon so I will be gone for a while. Don't cry! (^_^) I wish you all a happy summer! **

**Until the next chapter,**

**Junko O.**


End file.
